Inuyasha: wishing for freedom
by Inupuppyyashakun
Summary: Inuyasha is locked away in the castle he and Sesshomaru live in sesshomaru says it's because he wants to keep him safe but is that true or is it because sesshomaru wants inuyasha to be with him forever Sorry is my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could but looked behind him and saw his brother behind him almost catching up to him so he tried running faster but tripped and fell when he got up he was pushed back down by his brother who just scoffed "You think you can run away little brother...I do not think so..." Sesshomaru grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back to the castle where they lived there father had died long ago and since inuyasha was a hanyo which means he was half demon half human he could bear kids and sesshomaru did not want him getting away. When they reached home sesshomaru threw inuyasha in a small room with no windows and only one door. "Try running away now little brother..." And with that the door was locked amd inuyasha was alone again. Inuyasha hugged his knees tears in his eyes and began to cry he didn't want to be with his brother when they were smaller sesshomaru would always play with him that was until there father died than he became possessive over inuyasha and would not let him do anything alone than slowly he would not let inuyasha do anything at all so he was locked away everyday alone at least until his brother came to give him food. Inuyasha wanted to be free from his brother forever but knew it was a dream that would not come true but he would never give up dreaming... Sesshomaru growled pacing back and forth "stupid little brother...he will not get away from me...he is Mine my mate...my mate...no one elses...who ever touches him will die...by my hands..." He signed and decided to go check on inuyasha when he got there and unlocked the door he saw inuyasha Sleeping and smiled he looked so sweet and innocent when he slept and Sesshomaru was going to keep him forever even if he had to lock him up forever no one would see inuyasha but him... a few few days later inuyasha was playing with a ball his brother gave him to amuse him self with which he did but he was getting lonely and wanted to have friends like other kids but Sesshomaru would never let him out of the room he got lucky when a servant who brought him food forgot to lock the door and he ran knowing it was his only chance but his brother caught him almost as soon as he left and once again he was locked up in the room he hated so much. However as soon as he was about to lay down for a nap the door was opened and he saw his brother with some servants who had silk kimonos in there hands one even had a brush and it confused Inuyasha until they all grabbed him dressing him up. After what seemed like forever Inuyasha was let go and taken by Sesshomaru to a new room it was bigger and had windows which were barred up so he could not get out and in the middle of the room was a basket that looked like ones a puppy would sleep in it was bigger however and had a arch with silver silk on it and Inuyasha looked around the room more seeing the walls were all silver with hints of gold he walked around more and smiled seeing toys (since he was a kid still) that he could play with. Sesshomaru smiled seeing Inuyasha playing with toys he would make sure inuyasha would never grow up so he could stay with Inuyasha forever So he slowly backed up and locked the door behind him.

a small chapter hope Ya like it


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha sat in the room alone again he was bored and wanted to go outside he wanted to make friends and have fun but of corse Sesshomaru would not allow him ever since his father died and Sesshomaru found Inùyasha as a kid Inuyasha was not allowed outside of the castle Inuyasha dreamed of when he lived with his mom in a small village how he used to run around and play he didn't care if he was alone he still had his mom. Inuyasha closed his eyes and remembered one day when he first saw his brother and when he started his life as his brothers prisoner.

5 years ago... Inuyasha ran as fast as he could the village where he lived refused to let him live there anymore since his mom died he was only 3 and just lost his mother when they decided to run the demon out of the village so Inuyasha ran out of the village into the forest when he suddenly felt a strong demon aura and he began to whine he was scared he knew this demon could kill him and since he had no one to protect him so he did the only thing he could do and ran away from the demon but the demon followed him and when Inuyasha turned a corner he bumped into a tall demon with two stripes on each cheek he also had a crescent moon on his forehead when the demon looked at Inuyasha he grabbed him by the hair making Inuyasha cry out.

"So you...are the hanyo my father had with that human whore...but the question is...why are you alone...and not with your whore of a mother..."

Inuyasha glared hearing him talk about his mother "SHES NO WHORE! SHE WAS A GOOD MOTHER!"

The older demon frowned "She was? Is she no longer a good mother to you?" Inuyasha glares tears gathered in his eyes

"...she's dead...mother is dead!" The demon frowned more and held Inuyasha higher in the air he sniffed Inuyasha and smelled the scent of death and sickness and knew he was telling the truth.

"So you are alone...well...having such a little Inu-Hanyo alone for some other demon to take...I will not allow..you will come with me...yes...that is the best..." Inuyasha frowned

"b-but who are you?" Inuyasha had never seen the demon before or so he thought and this demon was a full demon unlike him why would this demon want to protect him unless the demon wanted to make him a servant and a slave. That thought scared Inuyasha more than ever. Suddenly the sounds or yelling and the smell of fire hit his nose and he began to shake. The older demon looked towards where the smell was coming from and saw the village people with torches and pitchforks running towards them

'They must be after my puppy...no matter...no one shall hurt him except me...' Inuyasha closed his eyes hearing the screams and shrieks of the village people and the smell of blood flooded his nose he knew the demon killed them but for some reason the demon did not scare him anymore. The demon looked at the hanyo

"...no one shall hurt you no more...I promise puppy...you will be safe with me..."

Inuyasha began to feel tired he had been running all day and being with this demon he felt safe enough to close his eyes but did not fall asleep before making sure he knew the demons name.

"..what is your name...?" The demon looked at him and kisses his head holding him more gently than before "...I am Sesshomaru...your brother..."

Inuyasha woke up with a start

'it was a dream….'

He sighed and got up off his bed or basket and walked to the bathroom he was given and sighed looking at him self in the mirror he frowned seeing how he looked in the kimono he was forced to wear it was light blue and made him look like a girl. His long hair was in a braid like how his mom used to braid his hair. He turned to the door hearing it open he sighed knowing it was his brother sesshomaru probably with food to eat since he refused to eat the night before.

"Inuyasha it's time to eat" he heard Sesshomaru call but Inuyasha was not hungry at all.

"I do not wish to eat…"

"Well you can eat by your self or I can feed you like a baby your choice…" His brother said in his cold tone making Inuyasha want to punch him

"I said I am not hungry! So go away!" He threw a toy at him mad but knew it was a mistake when he felt his brothers anger making him whimper. Sesshomaru looked at the toy that had hit him and than at his brother.

"I am in no mood for your games dear brother…"

With that Inuyasha tried begging his brother not to hurt him but he was met with a slap to the face and a kick to the stomach making him fall to the ground in pain. Sesshomaru looked at him with disgust and kicked him again.

"Pathetic…you are no stronger than that human mother of yours…."

Sesshomaru threw the food at Inuyasha and smirked hearing his brother cry out from the hot soup burning him. "Clean this up…new food will be brought to you after…" with that Sesshomaru left locking the door.

Inuyasha slowly got up his body hurt badly between the slap the kicks and the burning soup he didn't know which hurt more. He began cleaning when he noticed something red dripping on the floor where he was picking up the broken plate he raised his hand to his cheek and winced his cheek was bleeding with scratch marks from Sesshomarus claws and he knew there was small bits of posion in them.

"…mother…why did you have to leave me…why…" Inuyasha began to cry.

Later that night a maid came in with food for him and frowned seeing Inuyasha curled up in a corner crying she looked seeing little bits of broken plate on the ground and sighed knowing Sesshomaru did this.

"Little Inuyasha it's time to eat my dear…" She sat on her knees trying to get the pup out of the corner but he didn't so she decided she would go to him and feed him which worked but before she left what the boy had asked broke her heart.

"…Shiro…will lord Sesshomaru kill me…will I be with mother soon?...does he hate me that much?..." Inuyasha looked so broken and confused she couldn't help but hug him as he cried.

"…no dear…he will not kill you…though he hurts you he loves you very much…"

Inuyasha cried into her chest until he fell asleep. Shiro tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

"…I promise things will get better little Inuyasha…" With that she left the sleeping pup.

/THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWD THE UPDATES WILL BE COMING MORE OFTEN WHEN I NO HAVE SCHOOL


	3. Update!

HEY GUYS! Don't worry im posting a chapter later today but im gonna start a naruto fanfic it will be a sasuneji one I just thought I would let you guys know and as for my inuyasha story I will try updating everyday! Ok ^.^ if I don't than im working on my other story I willtry to update each story


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru growled as he paced his room he hated hurting Inuyasha but his pup needed to learn that Sesshomaru was to be respected and he would not allow anyone not even Inuyasha disrespect him. Sesshomaru wanted Inuyasha to love him even if he had to force him he would have Inuyasha as a mate no one else would have him. Sesshomaru sighed and went to check on Inuyasha and saw he was sleeping and saw that he was hurt so he decided he would make it up to his brother and let his brother go outside in the garden for an hour the next day that Should make Inuyasha happy or he thought at least.

The next day Sesshomaru woke Inuyasha up and told him to get dressed in clothes that would be ok for a stroll out side not caring about how Inuyasha flinched when Sesshomaru touched him he left his brother to get ready and waited for him. When Inuyasha was ready he waited for his brother to come back and take him outside.

Once outside Sesshomaru watched as his brother just walked beside him his head down his fluffy puppy ears were flat on his head.

"What's wrong puppy...are you not happy out here?"

Inuyasha looked up and shook his head

"It is nice...m-my lord..."

Sesshomaru stopped walking and looked at him did Inuyasha just call him 'my lord' that is when Sesshomaru saw how Inuyasha refused to look him straight in the eye so he gently cupped his brothers chin trying to get Inuyasha to look at him but Inuyasha was to scared of being hurt again. With a sigh Sesshomaru let him go.

"Puppy why not go play for a bit..."

Inuyasha looked at him and stayed where he was wondering if it was some kind of test he was to scared to move. Seeing Inuyasha made no move to go play Sesshomaru sighed again and grabbed his arm and dragged him to a empty field

"Go play!" He gripped inuyashas arm harder making Inuyasha cry out

"O-ok! I-I'll go! Please let go!"

Sesshomaru let go and watched Inuyasha run off and play with a ball he found. He remembered when he saw Inuyasha playing with a ball when he was still very small Inuyasha seemed very happy he would laugh and giggle when the ball came back to him. But now Inuyasha looked scared to play and Sesshomaru hated seeing him like that he wanted Inuyasha to be happy when he played and decided he would let Inuyasha play outside more often.

When they came inside Inuyasha knew where he was to go or so he thought and he started walking back to his room when Sesshomaru stopped him.

"You will eat with me in the dining room…" Sesshomaru looked at him "do you know where the dining room is?"

Inuyasha shook his head scared to talk he hoped Sesshomaru wouldn't sense he was scared but of corse Sesshomaru did and he sighed.

"Puppy do not be scared for I will not hurt you…well not more than I have to when I punish you so do not be scared" he looked at Inuyasha and pulled him along with him to the dining room.

After dinner Inuyasha was taken to his room and told he could play in there for a bit until Sesshomaru needed him so he did and waited for his brother to come

A/N : SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MUCH IM WORKING ON MANY FANFICS MY COMPUTER DELETED MY STORIES BUT IM MAKING A NEW INUYASHA FANFIC I WONT GIVE UP ON THIS ONE I JUST LOST INTREST IN IT RIGHT NOW I WILL FINISH IT LATER ON :D


End file.
